In recent years, an adhesive for bonding a semiconductor device to a substrate has been required to have heat resistance for accepting, for example, high output of the semiconductor device, and an adhesive containing a silicone resin has been proposed. Particularly a pressure sensor in the semiconductor device requires the adhesive to have performance of horizontally bonding a sensor chip to the substrate, as well as the heat resistance, and therefore an adhesive is used that contains, in addition to a silicone resin, a spacer. A sensor device including such an adhesive is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1 discloses a sensor device including a first adhesive that is formed of a silicone-based resin and holds a fixed distance between a package and a circuit chip, and a second adhesive that is formed of a silicone-based resin and bonds the package to the circuit chip. The first adhesive functions as a spacer.